


Recipes

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: She might not be around anymore but we keep her memory alive by keeping up with her family traditions.
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055915
Kudos: 6





	Recipes

"What are you doing Papa?" Jack ask as he climbed up onto the couch.

Spencer lifted his arm to let Jack cuddle up against him. the two was spending the evening together while Aaron was at 'work' for a few hours.

At least that's what Jack thought his dad was at, but in fact his dad was doing some last-minute Christmas shopping since Christmas was in 5 days and he still needed to pick up a few things.

"I'm watching the Cooking Channel to get a few recipe in dessert ideas because your dad and I are not quite sure what we're making for Christmas dinner."

Jack nodded as he asked. "Can we make mamas grandmas chocolate pie?"

Spencer smiled. Haley might have passed away when Jack was really too young to remember her but with her sister Jessica around they try and keep her memory alive and normally Jessica would have made her grandmas chocolate pie for dessert but Jessica would not be able to make the chocolate pie with Jack this year because she had tested positive for covid and was quarantining in her apartment. so Spencer made a mental note to contact her for the recipe so Jack could still make the chocolate pie.

"Sure thing Jack, I'll put that right down here on my list with your name so we know you're the one making it". Spencer said as he wrote on his paper.

\----------------------------------------------------------

When Aaron arrived home he found the 2 joys of his heart on the couch enjoying some hot chocolate and watching a baking competition on the television.

Spencer looked over as he walked in the door and gave him a smile.


End file.
